FIG. 1 shows a golf hole advertising apparatus (10) comprising a housing (12) countersunk in ground (14). The housing (12) defines a cylindrical chamber (16) with an opening (18) for receiving a golf ball (not shown). The apparatus (10) further comprises an annular display disc (20) which is configured to fit through opening (18) into chamber (16). The housing (12) and annular display disc (20) are provided with corresponding profiles (22,24) which interengage through relative axial rotation to releasably secure the annular display disc (20) to the raised floor (26) of the housing (12). The annular display disc (20) has a pair of diametrically opposed tabs (28) on the radially inner periphery (30) thereof. Each tab has drive surfaces (32,33) extending in an axial and radial direction—which are accessible through opening (18)—for transmitting applied torque to the annular display disc (20) when engaging and thereafter disengaging the corresponding profiles (22,24).
Various different devices are known from the prior art for displaying an advertisement in a golf hole. For example, U.S. patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,665 describes a device comprising a removable insert in the form of an annular disc which is secured to a raised floor in a housing, hereinafter referred to as a golf cup. The radially inner periphery of the annular disc includes tabs which in use engage in slots in the raised floor of the golf cup. The tabs and slots are configured to provide an interlocking action in the manner of a bayonet fixing. For another example, U.S. patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,384 describes a device comprising an annular disc insert which is formed in two parts to provide an annular cavity for receiving an annular sheet of printed advertising material. The annular disc has lugs which engage with a snap-fit action apertures in the raised floor of the golf cup.
The present applicant has recognised that there are disadvantages associated with known designs of golf cup advertising devices. For example, green keepers have encountered difficulties in removing the annular discs from the golf cups, either for routine cleaning purposes or when replacing the advertisement. In some cases, the golf cup has to be removed from the ground in order for an ejecting force to be applied to the underside of the annular disc. Also, in some cases, the tabs and lugs providing the locking action between the annular disc and the golf cup have broken, perhaps as a result of too much force being applied during annular disc insertion/removal. Such difficulties mean there is reluctance amongst green keepers and the like to use, or at least maintain, the annular disc insert in the golf cups.